Wind turbines are increasing relied on for power generation that does not create pollutants. Wind turbines are generally more efficient when the turbine is above approximately 120 m from the surface of the earth. Steel towers have been used to support wind turbines, but steel can become costly above 60-70 m in height. Accordingly, an economical tower that can support a wind turbine 100-120 m or more in the air is desired.